The present disclosure generally relates to dispensing systems, and more particularly relates to a variable temperature dispenser system and method for dispensing a variable temperature controlled fluid. In one embodiment, a variable temperature water dispenser system is provided for dispensing water from a refrigerator. In this embodiment, the system includes a hot water tank for holding water at a first temperature, a cold water tank for holding water at a second, lower temperature and a dispenser outlet for dispensing proportioned amounts of water from the hot and cold water tanks. The dispensing system and method will be described with particular reference to this embodiment, but it is to be appreciated that it is also amenable to other like applications.
By way of background, appliances, such as refrigerators, sometimes include a water dispensing system having a single water storage tank for storing and cooling water to be dispensed. Further, some refrigerator water dispensing systems include a water filter connected to the water storage tank and located in a fresh food or freezer food compartment of the refrigerator. Conventional water dispensing systems, whether disposed in an appliance or otherwise (e.g., under a sink) are usually concerned with the dispensing of cooled water.